The blind Sibylla
by Yumi Take
Summary: Inspector Tsunemori Akane stands before Makishima Shogo, the weight of two lives in her hands, and Sibyl's eyes remain closed as she passes judgement.
1. Pure white

A. N. : I feel like this is a verse I could revisit someday, but for now these two chapters will be it, probably.

* * *

Inspector Tsunemori Akane stands before Makishima Shogo.

It feels like she is being judged – no, she _is_ being judged, even if she is the one holding the Dominator, even if she has the eyes of Sibyl at her back, as witness to the horror that is the man threatening Yuki –

"– _suspect is not a target for enforcement –_ "

But Sibyl's eyes are closed, and Akane is the one being judged.

The numbers keep going down, Makishima looks down on her like some kind of twisted god, and Akane's eyes fall on the shotgun at her feet. The only judge will be one willing to kill, but Akane cannot do this, it would be contrary to _everything_ she – but Yuki is looking at her with desperate eyes. Yuki is going to die if Akane doesn't do something.

She grabs the shotgun – it is _heavy_ , almost impossible to hold with one hand, Akane's arm hurts as she tries to aim and Makishima's slithery voice is taunting her to give up the Dominator, to judge him herself, like a man unafraid of death.

Is he a fool or is he enlightened ?

18.3, under 20, says Sibyl as Makishima plays with Yuki's hair like a child would play with a doll, with that blade so dangerously close to Yuki's neck and Yuki sobs and doesn't dare cry out anymore and Akane's arm _hurts_ –

This is the weight of a human life.

No, this is the weight of two human lives, two lives that Akane has to judge, two lives she has to put in scales she shouldn't own to see which is heavier and she _can't do this_ – but she has to. Not making a choice, _relinquishing_ that choice is as much a decision as any other she could take.

In that instant, Inspector Tsunemori Akane sees more clearly than she ever did, through her own eyes. Makishima cannot be judged but he judges _her_ , and with clear eyes she sees the paths laid out before her. She makes a choice.

The scales tip and the shotgun weighs lighter – half as heavy really, the Dominator crashes into the ground with the metallic echo of a sword coming down, and Akane looks up with unclouded eyes. Sibyl is blind now, but Sibyl isn't the one passing judgement here.

Akane is.

In that instant, Inspector Tsunemori Akane bares her soul to Makishima Shogo, and the shape that soul takes is –


	2. Powder blue

" _Powder blue !?_ " Kagari exclaims, startling the others out of their shock.

Masaoka rubs his face, then sighs. He promised to keep Kogami informed of any future developments, but…

The Hue reading of Inspector Tsunemori Akane remains unchanging, no matter how much Masaoka stares at it. As does her Crime Coefficient. Wait, will she even remain an Inspector now that this happened ? How does this work, really – she shot Makishima Shogo, gave herself up afterwards saying she was a criminal, but now Sibyl says otherwise…

In theory, Sibyl is the only basis to pass judgement on someone, meaning Missy shouldn't get in trouble, not with a powder blue Hue, not with a Coefficient of 51.1. But the fact remains that she shot someone with the intent to kill them.

Masaoka refuses to think about the fact that the man Missy shot committed much worse crimes without his Psycho-Pass clouding. He refuses to do so, but doesn't have a choice when Makishima's fate is linked to that of Missy's – he survived his wounds, for better or worse, and that means he will have to be judged too.

But the Sibyl System cannot judge him, same as it apparently can't judge Missy. Missy who is currently having a talk with the Director, and what Masaoka wouldn't give to be there and to know what is happening, and what will happen next.

But really, to think that Missy, who was so shaken up when Masaoka found her, would have such a clear Hue… just how does Sibyl evaluate stress levels exactly ?

Nobuchika is shaking, fists clenched and eyes strained on the screen, and Masaoka wants to go up to him and give some comfort but – he doesn't know how, not in this situation, and even then he doubts it would be welcomed. If anything, it might make things worse. So he remains where he stands. Thinks.

What will he tell Kogami ? They all saw Missy give herself up, all saw Makishima get carried away, bleeding heavily, shoulder looking more like minced meat than anything human, all hoped that he wouldn't survive this at the same time as hoping he would, so Missy wouldn't have to carry the death of this man on her conscience, the way she no doubt would even if her actions saved her friend's life.

And Makishima lived, and Sibyl eyes remain closed to his evil, and Missy… Kogami will like precisely none of that. And just like Masaoka he will have to deal with all of it.

Self-defence laws don't exist anymore under Sibyl. Just like law enforcement can only take place inside the System. There are no exceptions to anything and that means Missy and Makishima will share the exact same sentence, whatever it is. Guilty ? Not guilty ? With what punishment ? Masaoka sighs.

No matter the verdict, it will be bad news.


End file.
